The Devil Of Ishgar
by TheBurrningAngel
Summary: There is a man by the name of The Bloody Devil, a man who saved an entire country from anarchy in violent fashion. Now this man is on his way to fiore, just impact will he make. Read as we see our main protagonist travel ishgar make a few friends, eat a few pizzas, and blow a few brains.


**this is my first time writing a story so feel free to criticise, but don't be a hater. There's a difference between constructive criticism and plain hating and i don't have time for haters.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail or anything apart from the OC's. All rights go to there respective owners.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

There is a small island in the western continent of Alakitasia, were you can find a country riddled with crime. The government is full of corrupt politicians that care more about money then well being of the country or the lives of the people. A king that is to afraid to do anything for fear of getting assassinated like the many before him that tried to fix this countrie. And a mafia that controlled all forms of transportation out of the country, placing an impossibly high fee for a ticket out of the country, not to mention the incredibly high tax placed on the citizens by the greedy geezers in power. This country is known as Anaki.

Anaki is known for all the crime happening in the country. Theft, Rape, Murder, you name it and it has happened at least 30 times a month. Not only that but there is even a crime fee placed by the greedy government. This fee allows you to get away with a crime and only the maffia is capable of paying it. This went on for years upon years with no help from other countries, and why would they, all the criminals came to Aniki so it work in their favor.

Countless people attempted to revolt against the criminals and government, but they can be found at the bottom of the ocean. Then one day, a man, or more precisely, a teenager decided he was sick of it. Although unlike his predecessors, he opted for a much quieter revolt. He new planning a full scale a revolt is basically asking to be assassinated by the government, so he kept to the shadows. Now this teen was not a normal teen he was a maje, and a very powerful one at that, but with all his power, he knew he couldn't fight the government and the mafia head on. He decided to tear them apart from the inside out.

Phase one, he started with the government, using their greed against them. He offered one councilman large sum of money to take out another, then informed the other councilman. Then he dug up dirt on to other councilmen so they would both take the other out at the prospect of more money. One by one, he pit the councilmen against each other, adding to the tension and bad blood already between them. After everything was set up, all he had to do was sit back and watch the blood fest of councilmen battling councilmen, until the government was finally destroyed with no chance of rebuilding. Now it was on to phase two.

Phase two was to gain control of the mafia. This was going to take longer if done the old fashion way, by slowly working up the ranks, so he decided to be a little more bold this time. The leader of the mafia was a very prideful man, he would kill anyone who challenges his pride and accept any and all bets, no matter the stakes. After a bit of recon work and stake outs, he finally found out where he lived. He went to his home and broke down the door, along with anything that might make him angrier. after that, he challenged the mafia leader to a fight, challenging his pride, then placing a bet. If the mafia leader won, he would work for him without complaint, but if he won, he becomes the new leader of the mafia. Naturally, the mafia leader accepted, ready to crush this random brat into the ground. He was terribly unprepared for what was to come next. With a single slash of the teen sword, he not only split the man in half, but also his entire mansion. After that he became the new mafia leader, his followers were thinking they would make it to the big times with this new leader, oh how wrong they were.

Phase three was the teens favorit phase of his plan, for it was the complete eradication of all the criminals on the island. He sent the mafia members to kill all the criminals not part of the mafia, saying it was need to build up experience for when they set out for bigger targets. They complied without fail, killing all the criminals not part of the mafia, not bothering the citizens as per the teen leaders orders. When that was complete, the young leader had each and every board ships that he had prepared, saying it was time to head out. After they were about about a mile away from the docks, they realised two things, the new leader was not on board, and the hull of the ship was full of live explosive lacrimas. They realized then and there, they've been duped. As the explosives went off, you could see body parts and pieces of wood fly in every direction, some landing on the docks were a figure of a teanager with a large, single edged sword, could be seen, smiling in sadistic glee at the scene in front of him.

After the criminals and government were taken care of, he decided to spread the word, tell everyone of the elimination of the government and mafia.

Tell everyone that aniki was finally free.

But told none of his involvement, he did not want the attention.

As a new government was formed, and the king willingly removed from power, they form a democracy to ensure that the past never repeats itself. All the while they were being watched by their very savior, who was making sure the people fixed the countrie right. After a while, rumors started to spread of what there unknown savior was like, some say he was a macho man who mowed down everything in sight, some say he was a ninja who work in the shadows, but there was one women who new what he really looked like, after all, she was at the docks when he took out the mafia, and what she had seen was both horifying ad aw inspiring.

As people heard this, everyone crowded her, asking for details, so she explained.

"He was a man drenched in blood," she started, "with a sadistic look on his face, and smile that would make the gods piss himself. There was a huge sword on his back, nearly as big as him, with a design meant for brutal kills. He had a cold aura of death that reminded me of the devil himself, but despite all that, he made me feel safe, like he would protect me and any other innocent person from the evil in this world. Almost like he would not allow my soul to be tainted by the sins of this world." Everyone was listening intently to what she was saying, and were, amazed, for lack of a better word, at the description of their savior. Then people started calling him The Bloody Devil.

Three months passed by since that day and an economy was formed, one that benefited the people. The boats and docks were repared and cleaned so now people were able to leave the island and go visit friends or family, or even start exploring. We end up with a man, 18 years of age, standing in line for the boat tickets. This man had short, blood red hair with black tips, that was spiked back. He had had crimson colored eyes that had the resemblance of a vampire, with a scar over his left eye. He was standing at 6ft 2in tall and wearing a tight, black t-shirt that shows his muscles. Over that he wore a burgundy jacket with a black hood. For pants he had baggy, black cargo pants that went over his black and red combat boots. on his back was a large sword with fabric covering the blade. Around his neck was a silver skull with crossbones.

After waiting for quit some time, he finally reach the ticket booth. In the booth was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing an outfit that showed of her moderately large chest.

"Were to." She spoke cheerfully, with a brite smile showing of here her pearly whites.

The red and black themed let out a small smile at her enthusiasm and replied. "One ticket to Ishgar please."

"Oh? Ishgar? That's Pretty far, what business could you possibly have there, hm?" She asked in a playful tone, a smirk replacing her wide smile.

"Just traveling, seeing new places, experiencing new things, I couldn't have been the only one to buy a ticket there." He replied with an equally playful tone.

"Fufufu, no you most certainly are not," She replied, starting to get the ticket,"That will be 10,000 jewels." He grabs 30,000 Jewels out of his pocket and hands it over to her. The employee takes the money and offers 20,000 back as change along with the ferry ticket, but red eyed man refuses.

"Keep the change, beautiful." The man says with a foxy grin. He gets his desired effect when she starts to blush and mutter a small, embarrassed, 'thank you' under her breath as he takes the ticket and heads to the boat.

Once on the boat, he takes a seat at the edge near the railing for reasons he doesn't like to explain. An old man, around his forties sits next to our main character and starts up a conversation.

"So, where ya' headin' youngn'?" He asks the redhead in a country accent.

"Ishgar, you?" He responds politely, will turning to face the man. He was a burly man with already greying hair, showing that he had been under a lot of stress in his life. He had a goatee that was so thick , you could barely see his yellowing teeth behind it.

"Me to, hedin' ta Fiore ta met up wit' my family." He answers with a soft look on his face, no doubt he missed them. "What 'bout you ,yungn'. Got any family in Ishgar?"

"Nah, just adventuring."

"I see, well that's good, young's like you should travel the world." The burly man states, a soft smile on his mustached face."The names Billy Joe, nice ta meet ya" He sticks his hand out for a handshake to which the younger of the two firmly grips.

"Tenshi, Tenshi Moeru."


End file.
